In situations where a financing institution has provided funds for a dealership to purchase items for inventory, the financing institution may have an interest in protecting its investment by maintaining records on the inventory of the assets over time. Taking multiple physical inventories over time to maintain the records may be time consuming and prone to human counting error. Thus, any technology which provides a more accurate and easier way to inventory assets is beneficial.